Les Fous sauvent la Reine, le Roi triomphe
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: L'anniversaire d'Aizen arrive à grand pas et les Espadas n'ont rien trouvé pour le lui souhaiter. Ils vont lui offrir la seule chose qu'il n'a pas et qu'il désire plus que tout en secret : une reine pour son royaume. Avec la complicité des deux lieutenants, tout le monde s'active pour ce jour unique.


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Le mois de mai est un mois merveilleux, parce qu'il regorge d'anniversaires pour des personnages extraordinaires.

Je ne pouvais passer à côté de celui d'Aizen tout de même. Il en aurait été très peiné. Je remercie ma petite _Murcielago_ au passage pour m'avoir inspiré cet OS et donné autant de bonnes idées (même si tu n'aimes pas maître Aizen, il t'embrasse en ce jour particulier).

Ce texte se veut humoristique basé sur du n'importenawak. Aaoroniero y tient une place importante parce qu'il mérite aussi d'être traité. Pauvre poulpon malaimé.

 **Bon anniversaire Sôsuke, dieu vivant de la mèchatittude biatche !**

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

OOOooooOOOooooOOOoooOOO

 **Les Fous sauvent la Reine, le Roi triomphe**

OOOooooOOOooooOOOoooOOO

* * *

Ce matin au sein du vénérable palais de Las Noches, la petite troupe au grand complet des Arrancars prenait leur petit déjeuner. Fait rarissime pour le souligner : tous étaient réunis et personne ne s'écharpait encore. Les discussions échangées étaient on ne plus insipides entre les bâillements de Stark, les grognements de Grimmjow et le mutisme invétéré d'Ulquiorra. Seul Yami semblait de bonne humeur parce qu'il y avait du porridge sur la table. Il mangea sa part plus celle de son ami le Cuatro.

Tout à coup, le trouble fut jeté en la personne de Tia qui, les bras croisés, déclara derrière le col de son haut.

— Nous sommes le vingt sept mai, regardez le calendrier là-bas.

— Ouais et alors on s'en fout ! répliqua Grimmjow énervé – il l'était quasiment toujours.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse ? Non mais franchement ! lança à son tour Nnoitra avec sa répartie naturelle et son parlé irrévérencieux.

— Moi rien mais maître Aizen sûrement quelque chose, répondit la naïade requin. Dans deux jours c'est son anniversaire et nous n'avons rien pour lui…

Dans un silence entrecoupé de cliquetis de couvert, les Espadas s'entreregardèrent effarés. Cela signifiait la fin du monde ! – le leur. Si maître Aizen n'avait pas de fête d'organisée ou au moins un cadeau digne de ce nom, il allait être terriblement déçu. Et par la même occasion eux n'allaient pas ressortir vivants de ce jour maudit. Il était de notoriété publique que le nouveau roi du Hueco Mondo possédait un caractère assez susceptible surtout lorsqu'on l'ignorait…

Les grimaces fusèrent, les œillades apeurées aussi. Soudain, Baraggan frappa ses deux poings sur la table en riant.

— Bien fait ! J'aimerais être là quand il s'apercevra qu'on a rien prévu ! De mon temps on ne se souhaitait pas les anniversaires, c'est pour les faibles et les mauviettes ça !

Grimmjow le coupa dans son élan.

— Arrête, tu radotes papi ! De ton temps peut être mais là on va se faire décapiter, et j'ai pas envie de mourir jeune. Je tiens à ma tête.

— Pathétique, déclara Ulquiorra égal à lui-même sans daigner regarder ses pairs.

— Ouais tu m'étonnes que tu t'en fiches toi ! Tu es son chouchou alors c'est sûr qu'il te fera rien ! Vendu !

— Assez Grimmjow, intervint Tia pour apaiser les tensions. Il est encore temps, trouvons ce qui pourrait plaire à maître Aizen.

— Euh… Du porridge ?

Cette fine réplique provenait de Yami, la bouche barbouillée de reste de repas. Son voisin taciturne lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il s'essuie, cela faisait négligé.

Un petit rire s'éleva de la pièce, Szayel remit une mèche en place dans un mouvement élégant.

— Je pourrais créer un clone de lui je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir.

— Non mais t'en a pas d'autres des idées aussi tordues hein ? s'immisça Nnoitra. Un ça suffit, pas besoin de deux qui nous pourriraient la vie puissance mille !

Le scientifique émit un « hmpf » en haussant les épaules, de toute façon ses idées novatrices étaient toujours incomprises.

Grimmjow pointa du doigt Baraggan en criant.

— On n'à qu'à lui offrir sa couronne ! Moi je trouve que c'est un beau cadeau et le vieux en a plus besoin.

— Non mais ça ne va pas espèce d'avorton !? s'exclama le Segunda. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma puissance d'antan, c'est un précieux souvenir, je le garde !

Tandis que les deux Espadas se disputaient, Aaroniero tentait de gober les miettes de croissant en les faisant tomber dans son bocal pour que ses deux têtes viennent se nourrir. Ce spectacle somme tout étrange dérouta Nnoitra qui grimaça de dégoût.

— Au lieu de t'empiffrer le poulpe, tu pourrais nous aider !

En guise de réponse, le Noveno sortit son bras gauche en lui faisant un signe de tentacule qui n'avait rien de poli. Vexé, le grand brun se leva pour le menacer, en retour l'Espada-Menos ouvrit en grand son tentacule pour essayer de happer sa tête – qui était trop grande pour y entrer totalement. Parmi tout ce raffut, Stark somnolait en dodelinant de la tête, accaparé par la discussion. Encore une fois, Tia remit de l'ordre dans ce brouhaha sans nom.

— Réfléchissez un peu sinon nous n'avancerons pas. Qu'est-ce qui manque le plus à maître Aizen ?

— De la modestie ? suggéra l'ancien monarque destitué.

— Merci Baraggan mais il ne s'agit pas de ça… Alors une idée ?

— Je te ferais remarquer qu'il possède déjà tout.

Zommari venait de parler de façon très pertinente.

Si la femme Arrancar n'avait eu pas un caractère pacifiste, elle les aurait sûrement déchiquetés ou noyés sous une trombe d'eau.

Stark se réveilla dans un regain d'énergie pour participer à ce débat.

— Il lui manque des amis !

— Oh bravo, quelle formidable trouvaille dis-donc, railla le Quinta. On va tous former une ronde et chanter pour maître Aizen en lui disant combien on l'aime !

Les éclats topazes du Primera envoyèrent des éclairs meurtriers à son encontre, il était bien gentil mais il ne fallait pas le chauffer non plus. Tout le monde mit son grain de sel jusqu'à ce que Tia – comme d'habitude – se fasse entendre.

— En bon roi qu'il est, maître Aizen n'a pas de reine, voilà ce qu'il lui manque. Un amour intemporel qui resterait à ses côtés.

A cet instant tous la dévisagèrent comme si elle venait de dire la connerie la plus grosse de l'univers. Connaissant son tempérament de femme indépendante, ils n'en revenaient pas que la Tercera soit aussi fleur-bleue et romantique. Certains baissèrent la tête en pouffant de rire tandis que d'autre papillonnèrent des yeux en attendant le déluge. Elle souffla en fermant ses yeux.

— Bah quoi ? Tout le monde a besoin de quelqu'un pour vivre non ?

— Si, si, répondirent ses homologues mâles.

Mieux valait ne pas aller sur le terrain glissant de « l'amour », surtout avec une amazone telle qu'elle. Une femme a toujours raison, de cela les Espadas mâles le savaient, donc ils se la bouclèrent bien gentiment.

* * *

Les discussions reprirent sur qui serait l'heureux élu – et oui élu au masculin – qui pourrait le supporter sans partir au bout d'une semaine et bien évidement, qui l'aimait, question primordiale.

Yami se grattait le sommet de son crâne en réfléchissant intensément, puis donna un coup de coude à son voisin-ami-partenaire-de-mission.

— Hey Ulqui, qui tu crois que ça pourrait être ?

Le Cuatro resta silencieux, le visage impassible – en fait il lui donnait une chance d'arrêter d'être irritant. Un second coup atterrit dans ses côtes.

— Dis Ulqui, ça t'embêterait de me donner ta part gâteau, j'ai encore faim…

L'Espada du Vide tentait désespérément d'ignorer la présence dérangeante du Décima. Forcément, quelqu'un venait d'avoir une idée foireuse et elle était dirigée contre lui. Grimmjow sourit de toutes ses canines acérées en le pointant de son index, manie chez lui.

— Donnons-lui Ulquiorra, il pourra satisfaire à tous ses besoins !

Szayel ricana de façon élégante à cette suggestion peu finaude, suivi par Nnoitra. Le petit brun écarquilla ses yeux de façon inquiétante, ce qui glaça incontinent l'assemblée, fixa yeux dans les yeux le Sexta et envoya.

— Bonne idée Grimmjow, je t'offrirais à mon tour en cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Tōsen.

L'hilarité générale emplit la pièce sauf pour le bleuté qui croisa ses bras et tourna son visage d'un geste dédaigneux. A ce moment là, justement le principal concerné débarqua accompagné de Gin, qui était toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas.

— Que se passe-t-il mes amis ? questionna l'homme de couleur.

Tia raconta leur projet et leur problème aussi, ce qui fit bien rire le commandant argenté.

— J'ai bien peur que sur cette terre comme dans une autre, personne ne veuille partager sa vie aux côtés de maître Aizen… siffla-t-il de son ton si chantant.

— Ce n'est pas drôle.

— Voyons Tōsen, aies un peu d'humour, ça te ferait du bien, tu es si sérieux.

Les ex Shinigamis s'assirent autour de l'immense table en marbre afin de trouver une solution. Eux aussi risquaient gros à ne pas souhaiter l'anniversaire de leur bon roi.

Le premier bras armé de Sôsuke récapitulait les points énoncés par Tia en les comptant sur ses doigts fins :

\- Aimer Aizen : grand vide.

\- Le supporter : pratiquement tout le monde, vu que personne n'avait le choix.

\- Ne pas partir au bout d'une semaine : difficile à dire…

\- Lui tenir tête : coriace énigme.

Soudain, les deux traîtres tournèrent la tête en même temps pour se faire face et s'écrièrent à l'unisson.

— Mais bien sûr ! C'est évident !

A leur tour les Arrancars se levèrent de leurs chaises dans un joyeux bordel. Afin de ramener le calme, Tōsen dégaina son zanpakutô illico presto, ce qui provoqua une réaction inhabituelle de la part de Grimmjow… Il se rassit au fond de son siège en couinant tel un chaton apeuré. A l'autre bout de la table, Ulquiorra esquissa un minuscule sourire narquois.

— Amis, cessez votre éparpillement. Nous avons trouvé _la_ personne idéale pour ce rôle de reine.

Tout le monde était suspendu aux lèvres du malvoyant.

— Gin et moi ne connaissons qu'un homme capable d'un tel mérite… Il s'agit de Shinji Hirako, ancien capitaine de la cinquième division. Autrement dit, l'ex commandant de maître Aizen en personne.

Un « oh » d'admiration s'échappa des bouches ouvertes. Pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes, le gigantesque Arrancar rasé bouscula son binôme pour demander.

— De qui ils parlent Ulqui ? Tu sais le rapport entre cet Irokwa et maître Aizen ?

Le Hollow chauve-souris se concentra sur un point fixe sur le mur d'en face. « _Ne pas le tuer, ne pas l'étriper, maître Aizen serait mécontent_ », se répétait-il inlassablement sans grande conviction. Il se jura de l'exécuter à la prochaine mission hors du Hueco Mondo.

* * *

Après cette assemblée interminable, tous rejoignirent leurs occupations habituelles en veillant bien à éviter le plus possible les yeux inquisiteurs de leur souverain. Il pourrait deviner en un poil de mèche ce que leurs esprits cachaient, rien qu'avec cette lueur terrible au fond de ses prunelles chaudes.

D'ailleurs le pauvre Sôsuke déplorait la désertion de ses chers Espadas quand il voulait discuter un peu ou émettre son point de vue fantastique sur un sujet quelconque. Il se sentait plus seul qu'à l'accoutumée. Tout le monde le fuyait.

Par chance il vit son favori passer au loin. L'œil avide, l'illusionniste vint à sa rencontre, en plissant ses yeux et en souriant.

— Comment vas-tu Ulquiorra ?

Silence…

Néant…

Désespérance…

Son petit préféré venait de lui mettre un vent mémorable. En effet le noiraud ne répondit pas mais ne le regarda pas non plus. Aizen resta planté au milieu du couloir comme un poireau prenant racine. Sa journée se manifestait pourrie, comme les autres.

Quand il croisa Grimmjow, ce dernier feula et rebroussa chemin en courant, coussinets tendus. Bon d'accord, là le brun charismatique pensa qu'effectivement il y avait une raison.

Il alla trouver Stark, le gentil petit Espada bien docile, allongé au milieu de ses coussins, sa Fracción lui sautant sur le ventre. Le désespoir gagna le monarque, il s'en retourna dans sa chambre en soufflant. Il n'apprendrait rien de cette bande d'incapable, alors il s'endormit en songeant à un futur teinté de lumière, la sienne.

~ooOoo~

Du côté des Arrancars les choses se précisaient, aidés des deux lieutenants ils fomentaient un plan pour aller convaincre Shinji de devenir l'épouse de son pire ennemi. C'est vrai que vu comme ça, les choses ne jouaient pas en leur faveur.

Ils se réunirent après avoir mis des somnifères dans le thé à la menthe de leur roi pour avoir la paix une heure ou deux.

Gin se tenait en bout de table, devant un tableau avec une baguette de professeur dans les mains. Il jouait le rôle de maître conférencier, cela lui allait à ravir. Tōsen se trouvait assis à sa droite, droit comme un « i », ne servant pas à grand-chose il faut le dire. Ulquiorra prenait des notes, tandis que Grimmjow dessinait des têtes de mort sur son bloc parce qu'il s'ennuyait. C'était ça ou casser du mobilier, les choses furent vite pliées.

Nnoitra lorgnait sur le décolleté de Tia, son esprit vagabondant sur le souvenir des dunes moelleuses de Nelliel, un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche trop dentée. En fait peu de monde écoutait le premier lieutenant. Il dut frapper sa baguette sur le bord de la table pour sortir les Hollows de leur torpeur. Le plan était simple, il s'agirait d'envoyer un ou deux Arrancars afin de convaincre le Vizard de les accompagner de son plein gré. S'il refusait, ils activeraient le plan B qui consistait simplement à le droguer, le kidnapper et le livrer à sa majesté majestueuse qu'il le veuille ou non.

— Ne pourrait-on pas lui couper les dents ? suggéra Szayel toujours en quête d'expériences malsaines.

— Et pourquoi donc je te prie ? formula Gin, mielleux comme pas deux.

— Et bien la raison est simple, il pourrait parfaitement mordre l'un d'entre nous par inadvertance ou encore pire… Maître Aizen. Ca serait terrible.

Comme pour alimenter sa réflexion, l'argenté se caressait le menton tout en songeant aux paroles du scientifique. Effectivement, cet argument se tenait.

— Nous verrons ça plus tard veux-tu bien, d'autres questions ?

Un tentacule se leva timidement.

— Puis-je aller sur Terre en mission pour une fois ?

Aaroniero venait de prendre la parole. Il était vrai que lors des infiltrations ou des missions commando il était l'éternel exclu, de par son apparence différente. Il se vexait assez rapidement si quelqu'un lui faisait une remarque sur son physique particulier et surtout sur ses appendices visqueux. Ne voulant pas le blesser, Gin se gratta l'arrière de son crâne.

— Et bien, euh…

— Je vois, on me cache encore ! cracha l'Espada-Menos en croisant son bras-tentacule contre sa poitrine. J'en ai marre, on ne me considère pas ici.

— Tu n'avais qu'à évoluer comme les autres ! lança mesquinement Grimmjow juste pour le plaisir de provoquer.

— Allons, allons mes amis, calmez-vous. Nous ne sommes pas sur un champ de bataille ni dans une foire, un peu de tenue. Chacun a sa place, tout le monde compte.

— Si c'était le cas, j'aurais plus de considération dans ce palais merdique !

La tête dominante commençait à s'énerver, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Elle pouvait vite devenir vulgaire tandis que l'autre geignait d'arrêter. Non, Aaroniero ne souffrait pas de bipolarité, un hybride tel que lui n'avait pas ce genre de maladie. Il était deux, c'était déjà difficile à gérer.

Nnoitra ricana en émettant une réplique méchante, pour ne pas mentir sur sa réputation de salaud patenté.

— Dis Aaro, pourquoi tu as deux têtes ? Ton cerveau s'est divisé en deux pendant ta transformation ? Ca expliquerait beaucoup de choses… Ce n'est pas bon de passer de stade de Menos à celui d'Espada. Ca laisse des séquelles.

Blessé dans son amour propre, le numéro neuf glouglouta sans répondre, demeurant silencieux mais se promettant de bouffer cette sauterelle dès qu'il aura gagné quelques rangs. Les deux lieutenants – surtout Tōsen, prirent pitié de lui et cédèrent pour l'envoyer sur Terre.

Grimmjow protesta, prétextant qu'il devait régler ses comptes avec Kurosaki, sur ce, Gin lui répondit que non, ils n'allaient pas dans le monde des humains pour le persécuter mais pour rapatrier le cadeau de Sôsuke le magnifique.

Merde à la fin, il va comprendre ?

Stark et Tia furent choisis d'office pour la première phase du plan « sauvetage princesse en détresse ».

* * *

Après moultes péripéties pour faire passer tout le monde dans le Garganta, la troupe d'Espada fut catapultée sur Terre, dans la ville bien connue de Karakura. Forcément, c'était précisément là que se terrait ce fameux Hirako.

Pour la bonne marche de leur plan, Gin les accompagnait – cela lui donnait surtout une excuse pour se casser quelques heures de ce monde de désolation et de la présence de maître Aizen le modeste. Grâce à ses pouvoirs il repéra assez vite la barrière disposée autour de leur planque, à savoir une vieille usine de bonbons désaffectée. Il resta en retrait en poussant en avant les deux coursiers. La belle métisse avança sûre d'elle, son acolyte lui se fichait de cette mission, du moment qu'il pouvait rentrer rapidement pour finir sa sieste rien ne l'importait.

Au seuil du QG de la bande de paria, tous dévisagèrent Tia de la tête aux pieds. Hachi déglutit difficilement, sachant ce qui allait suivre… Un tonnerre de tous les diables. L'apocalypse selon Hiyori. La jeune femme en perdit sa verve, statufiée par la vue qui brouillait son champ de vision. Devant elle se tenait une scandaleuse femme au corps parfait et aux arguments convaincants, d'autant plus que c'était une ennemie mais là tout de suite la petite blonde s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Elle ne voyait qu'une potentielle rivale qui allait agiter sa paire de mamelle sous le nez de Shinji. Cedit Shinji qui avait un bug, la bave au coin des lèvres. Il songea que ce satané Sôsuke continuait d'avoir de la chance dans tout, trop injuste !

Lisa quant à elle, était dans le même état que le chef des Vizards pour exactement les mêmes raisons. Enfin bref, l'Espada requin fit sensation comme d'habitude. Personne ne prêta attention au pauvre Stark.

La petite blonde se pointa en face de l'intruse, tatane à la main et cria.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? On sait parfaitement d'où tu viens et à qui tu obéis ! Dégage d'ici si tu tiens à la vie.

Les bras croisés, nullement impressionnée, Tia répondit.

— C'est toi le chef ici ?

— Non pourquoi ?

— Autant pour moi, j'ai cru.

Shinji reprit conscience et s'avança à son tour vexé.

— Non c'est moi, pourquoi ?

— Tu dois être Hirako alors. Nous sommes venus mon camarade et moi en mission commanditée par maître Aizen.

A l'énoncée de cette injure, pardon, de ce prénom, l'homme mince plissa le nez avec un rictus de dégoût.

— Je vois… Pas intéressé, repartez d'où vous venez et ne lui souhaitez pas le bonjour de ma part.

— Bien envoyé ! s'extasia Hiyori.

Seulement Tia reprit dévouée à la cause de son monarque.

— Nous ne partirons pas seuls, tu viens avec nous. Dans deux jours c'est l'anniversaire de maître Aizen, tu es son cadeau.

Devant cette révélation abracadabrante et surtout l'aplomb de cette femme, tous restèrent bouche bée. Le blond filiforme bafouilla des sons indicibles tandis que sa partenaire hurlait aux quatre vents.

— Quoi, c'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? demanda-t-il enfin.

— Pas du tout.

— En quel honneur ?

— En l'honneur que tous les Arrancars ont décidé que tu serais son cadeau d'anniversaire et que toi seul pourrait le contenter et surtout le supporter. Il n'y a pas matière à discuter, nous t'emmenons, tu seras sa reine.

Les yeux de Shinji s'exorbitèrent, sa mâchoire tomba presque sur son cou. En plus de mille ans il croyait avoir tout connu, fort était de constater que non visiblement. Ses compagnons le regardaient intensément, la tension devenait plus que lourde. Puis, l'ancien capitaine se redressa en narguant son interlocutrice.

— Non.

— Quoi non ?

— Il est hors de question que je le revois et encore moins que je vive avec lui.

Stark fronça ses sourcils, tout ceci l'agaçait.

— Maître Aizen a besoin d'amis, et s'il te veut toi et bien tu n'as pas le choix. En plus Gin nous a dit que tu l'aimais bien avant.

— Oui bah ça c'était avant ! Et pis non même pas vrai ! Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en ses manières, là ! Déguerpissez, du balai !

— Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? questionna très habilement l'Espada numéro trois.

Ce calme apparent que se donnait Shinji vacilla à cette remarque. C'était vrai qu'il rougissait comme une midinette. De rage il croisa ses bras et releva la tête d'un air hautain.

— N'importe quoi !

— Si.

— Non.

— Si.

— Je te dis que non.

— Bon ça suffit ces conneries, oui ? vociféra l'intrépide Vizard blonde.

Elle n'appréciait que peu cette femelle au corps presque dénudé. Et puis elle était jalouse bon.

— Shinji restera avec nous alors dégage espèce de nympho ! On a déjà Lisa pour ça.

Ne se démontant pas – il lui en fallait beaucoup – la Tercera continua d'argumenter.

— Et si je te dis que tu manques à maître Aizen et qu'il est inconsolable depuis tout ce temps, tu viendrais ?

— Pff foutaises ! Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui m'a contaminé avec ce hollow et tenté de me tuer.

— Ce n'est qu'un détail.

— Ouais bah un détail qui a de l'importance. Alors non, qu'il aille se faire voir ça lui fera du bien.

— Justement, il est temps de vous expliquer et d'enterrer la hache de guerre, viens.

— Non, rétorqua Shinji en se tournant dos à l'Espada.

Il en profitait pour se faire désirer en sachant pertinemment que son ex lieutenant serait peiné. Il adorait le faire tourner en bourrique, c'était une maigre revanche par rapport aux souffrances endurées.

— Viens Shinigami.

— Qu'il vienne en personne m'implorer.

— Il ne viendra pas parce qu'il n'est pas au courant, reprit Stark. C'est une surprise, ça gâcherait tout.

— Super ! Vous avez tous des idées aussi débiles dans votre bataillon ou bien c'est exceptionnel ?

— Non c'est quasiment toujours comme ça.

— Magnifique ! J'ai trop envie de vous rejoindre, waouh !

— C'est vrai ? questionna incrédule le coyote.

— Bien sûr que non tête de pioche ! J'étais ironique là ! Et bien je vois qu'Aizen est mal monté avec une équipe de bras cassés comme vous, on ne craint rien.

La femme à la peau halée souffla de dépit.

— On ne parviendra pas à te convaincre, même pour nous éviter de mourir ? Parce qu'on doit t'avouer qu'on n'a rien d'autre en réserve…

— Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, débrouillez-vous !

Sur cette réplique, Tia prit le bras de son compagnon et l'intima silencieusement de le suivre. Cet Hirako semblait déterminé à ne rien vouloir entendre, inutile d'insister.

* * *

En revenant auprès de leurs camarades, les deux Arrancars n'en menaient pas large, et surtout étaient très déçus du refus de leur future reine. Gin prit un air sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

— Bien mes amis, je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix… Il va falloir activer le plan B. Aaro c'est à toi de jouer.

L'insolite créature jubila à l'intérieur de son bocal, enfin son heure de gloire arrivait. Il allait contribuer au bonheur de leur roi, quel honneur. Avec un peu de chance, ce dernier le remercierait en lui offrant ce dont il désirait le plus au monde : de la reconnaissance et la tête de Nnoitra dans son ventre.

Il se révélait très rancunier lorsqu'on se moquait de son apparence… Bref, suivant les recommandations de Gin leur commandant en second, Aaroniero changea de physique en prenant celui d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Ce miracle se produisit par la plus incroyable des chances, en effet en revenant de l'un de ses combats contre l'âme errante, Grimmjow son collègue, avait gardé quelques mèches de cheveux du roux en relique. L'Espada de rang neuf en absorba une, donc maintenant il détenait la capacité de se changer en Ichigo. Certes, tout ceci était tiré par les cheveux mais qu'importait, pour arriver à leur fin les Arrancars étaient prêts à tout. Aaroniero prit l'apparence du jeune homme en rangeant son tentacule afin qu'il ne dépasse pas de sa manche.

Gin l'encouragea de loin en apposant ses mains autour de sa bouche.

— On compte sur toi, tu es notre dernière chance.

Revigoré par un sentiment de fierté, l'Espada tentaculaire se positionna dans la cours devant le bâtiment. Il faut dire qu'il possédait un talant inné pour la comédie. Il se mit à crier et se cramponner la poitrine, se tordant de douleur.

— Au secours, Shinji à l'aide, mon hollow tente de sortir de mon corps ! Ah ! J'ai mal, j'ai trop mal !

(Pas de commentaire sur la façon de jouer du Noveno merci).

Ledit Shinji accourut aussi vite que possible en s'agenouillant devant son ami.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, je vais t'aider ! Reste calme surtout, ne panique pas.

Soudain, l'usurpateur arbora un sourire à faire peur, encore plus que celui du Quinta, puis il sortit son tentacule afin de bâillonner sa victime. Hirako comprit trop tard que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège ! Décidément il tombera toujours les deux pieds joints dans tous les traquenards qu'on lui tendait… L'espada sortit une petite fiole de son hakama et la versa dans la bouche de sa proie. Le blond se vit drogué à son insu et prisonnier de tentacules gluants – non ce n'est pas un remake de mauvais yaoi…

Il reprit sa forme initiale et traina le malheureux Vizard jusqu'à son lieutenant.

Bon, ça c'était fait comme on dit. La petite troupe d'infiltré regagna leur monde l'esprit serein. Ils n'allaient pas mourir cette année. Youpi !

~ooOoo~

En se réveillant dans une salle secrète du laboratoire de Szayel, Shinji eut la peur de sa vie. Au dessus de lui, dix monstres de foire le dévisageaient bizarrement. Afin de ne pas crier et d'ameuter Aizen, le scientifique lui anesthésia les cordes vocales. Malheureusement, ses confrères ne voulaient pas qu'il pratique une ablation, quel dommage.

Cacher le paquet cadeau de leur vénéré souverain n'était pas une mince affaire, encore plus difficile que de trouver une bonne idée de présent. On interdit à Yami de parler pendant deux jours pour ne pas qu'il commette de bourde. Ulquiorra émit l'idée de lui arracher la langue mais là aussi ses collègues ne voulurent pas.

Ils se relayaient à tour de rôle pour surveiller leur reine et la distraire un peu. Baraggan lui racontait ses inlassables histoires de vieux crouton, Aoroniero lui montrait ses talents de transformiste, Zommari l'initiait à la méditation, Stark dormait auprès de lui, Grimmjow le menaçait de lui défoncer la tronche à coup de pilier et Ulquiorra le détaillait avec cette lueur glaciale au fond des yeux. Bref, la totale éclate.

Pendant les réunions ou les repas, il s'avérait très ardu de dissimuler leur surprise à Aizen qui ne cessait de parler et de parler pour noyer le poisson. Le petit malin se demandait si ses chers Espadas avaient pensé à son anniversaire. Il était intarissable sur ses paroles très profondes. Tour à tour il posait quelques questions anodines au détour d'un sujet banal, prenant au piège ses soldats.

Quel manipulateur ce Sôsuke !

Certain donnaient le change, d'autres non. Pour plus de prudence, Ulquiorra fut désigné d'office pour accompagner Yami partout où il allait au cas où… Pour son plus grand ravissement. Grimmjow était surveillé par Szayel, connaissant son tempérament volcanique, il aurait pu lâcher une information malencontreusement.

* * *

Aizen de son côté commençait de s'agacer. Il voyait que quelque chose clochait, son formidable instinct ne lui faisait jamais défaut. De plus, tout le monde le fuyait. La veille de son anniversaire, vu que personne n'y faisait allusion, la colère le prit. Une de ses colères froides terriblement dévastatrice. Il arpentait les couloirs de Las Noches en tentant de se calmer.

Zut de flute, c'était pire qu'à la Soul Society ! Au moins ses bons à rien d'anciens collègues lui organisaient leur fameuse fête qui tous les ans se trouvaient être la même. Rien de novateur et encore moins d'attrayant mais au moins ils pensaient à lui. Là rien. Mais rien de rien.

Bordel ! Il aurait dû tous les tuer !

Oui, le si pondéré maître de l'univers et des temps modernes s'excitait un tant soit peu la mèche. Rien de méchant – pas encore.

Il se promena pendant des heures sous la lune bienveillante de ce désert morne et lassant.

Purée, il n'y avait même pas un foutu cailloux pour shooter dedans ! Décidément il avait eu une idée bien merdique en venant s'enterrer ici !

En rentrant il passa ses nerfs sur le pauvre Grimmjow qui s'était relevé pour boire un verre de lait.

* * *

Le jour tant attendu – et redouté – arriva à vitesse grand V. De dépit, Sôsuke le magnifique se leva à plus de midi, traina en kimono et ne se lava pas. Voilà. Lui aussi faisait la grève.

A table, il ne parla pas, exploit en soit. Seulement, les Arrancars le connaissaient bien, ils se doutaient que leur roi était fâché. Son sourcil droit s'arquait plus que le gauche, signe distinctif de son état d'énervement. Il pinçait sa bouche ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus dédaigneux que d'habitude, donc plus irritant. Les autres discutaient de tout et de rien, se plaignant aussi sur beaucoup de choses. Jusque là, normal. Grimmjow éclata une ou deux assiettes avant de se lever de table tandis que Zommari philosophait sur les pulsions bestiales qu'il fallait maîtriser pour évoluer. Rien de folichon.

Sôsuke retint un bâillement, la journée allait être d'un ennui incommensurable. L'espace d'une seconde, il pensa aller rendre visite à ses anciens collègues du Gotei histoire de recevoir des vœux d'anniversaire. C'était pour dire son état de délabrement psychique… Au moins Shunsui l'aurait invité à boire du saké et Momo lui aurait confectionné plein de petits cadeaux totalement débiles et inutiles. Mais au moins, on pensait à lui. Et puis Jushiro lui aurait donné des confiseries.

En croisant Gin et Tōsen ses fidèles larbins, pareil, aucune remarque ni aucun souhait. Pourtant eux connaissaient la date de son anniversaire. Au fur et à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient, la tension nerveuse du roi autoproclamé montait en flèche. Il lui en fallait beaucoup pour ne plus contrôler ses émotions, mais tout le monde se donnait le mot pour l'irriter aussi.

Pourquoi personne ne se souciait de son incroyable personne ?

Il tenta de garder un air digne malgré tout. Ce qui se traduisit par une droiture et un air sombre, très sombre, limite inquiétant. Même sa pierre précieuse ne lui était d'aucune utilité, elle ne matérialisait pas ses désirs. Elle devait provenir de Chine, pas possible. Il hésita à la mettre à la benne.

Ses espoirs s'amenuisèrent le soir venu. Naïvement – et pourtant ce n'était pas son truc – le brun pensait que ses Espadas avaient préparé une fête ou un gâteau. Il écourta le repas en prétextant un mal de tête, fatalement sa pression spirituelle débordait de rancœur. Elle explosa sans qu'il ne le veuille. Tout le monde fut écrasé au sol. Pour une fois il s'excusa et alla se coucher. Après tout, que représentait une année de plus dans la vie éternelle d'un dieu vivant ?

Le pauvre Aizen se persuadait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de marque d'attention. Les individus quelles que soient leurs races, le décevaient depuis toujours, ça n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain. Dépité et miséreux, il ouvrit machinalement la porte de sa chambre sans prêter la moindre attention au décor somptueux du lieu. Il se dirigea tout droit dans sa salle de bain. Devant sa glace, un bruit le déconcentra. Quelque chose était dans sa chambre et semblait gémir. Pourtant il n'avait rien vu. Pas possible, Aizen savait tout à l'avance même ce qui ne se produisait pas ou qui allait se produire. Si ça se trouve, les Shinigamis lui avaient tendu une embuscade. Sôsuke sortit de sa salle d'eau les sens en alerte et se positionna les bras ballants devant son lit.

Son visage se para d'un air de décomposition, ses yeux cacao s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Même dans son plus beau songe, jamais il n'aurait rêvé de ça…

Sur son lit, ligoté avec pour seuls vêtements les rubans rouges couvrant son corps, Shinji Hirako en train de gigoter, bâillonné et offert. Ce spectacle hallucinant et affreusement excitant enflamma sa raison. Sôsuke sourit de toutes ses dents jusqu'aux oreilles. Sur les fesses rebondies de son ex capitaine, une petite carte blanche et sur la table, des victuailles appétissantes. Le brun s'avança doucement, prit le carton en faisant bien exprès d'effleurer les dunes rondes et lut le mot.

« _Joyeux anniversaire maître Aizen,_

 _Avec toute notre dévotion, en espérant que notre cadeau vous fasse plaisir. Nous vous offrons votre reine qui deviendra la nôtre, nous promettons de l'aimer aussi fort que vous._

 _Vos Espadas préférés et vos lieutenants dévoués corps et âmes._ »

Touché au plus profond de son égo de mégalomane, le parjure fut ému. En fait, en quittant la Soul Society il avait trouvé quelque chose de mieux, de plus sincère. Dorénavant il possédait tout ce dont il avait besoin dans la vie grâce à sa nouvelle famille. La flamme dans ses yeux vacilla pour une plus torride en voyant le corps alangui de son mentor. Il serait à lui pour l'éternité, comme dans ses pires fantasmes.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur son Espada au grand complet plus leurs Fracciōns qui lancèrent joyeusement « bon anniversaire maître Aizen ». Le brun les prit dans ses bras, puis on entendit un beuglement provenir du lit. Shinji réussit à se libérer de son bâillon.

— Sinon, ça ne vous dérange pas de mater mon cul ?

Maintenant tout sera parfait au Hueco Mondo, absolument tout.

 **HAPPY END**


End file.
